WOW!
by luvnumb3rs
Summary: Don has a secret that he has kept from his father and brother it has been bugging him. His team knows and Robin but tonight he is going to tell them. This is a drabble. It is not betaplease be kind. It was just something floating in my mind one night.


Multiples of secrets,and gifts

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to someone else sadly.

He stood looking out the window of his office, asking himself the same question he has been asking for three days now_, "How am I going to tell them?" _Lost in thought he did not hear the rest of the team filing into the office.

"Hey, Don you okay" asked David as he entered the room,closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine,just thinking. So what do we have on the Brown disappearance."

"Well, we don't have much." Stated Colby glancing at David.

"Right!" Don said,while looking around the room. "I guess we better find something before the trail grows to cold"

As the team which now consisted of just himself,David and Colby filed out the room. Don could not help but sigh. Shaking off the chill he had Don headed out towards the rest of his team.

Later that night, he sat in the living room of his childhood home trying as he might to work of the courage to talk to his dad. He knew his dad would understand,okay at least he hoped he would understand. But if not at least it could not get much worse then the fact he had told his team mates before his family. His own dad to boot.

"Dad,can I talk to you for a minute" Don asked.

"Sure son,"Alan said as he walked into the living room and picked up the paper.

"Well, do remember me saying that I was thinking about my life and my career ands how I wanted to make some changes."_God this was harder than anything he has ever had to do ,thought Don._

Now Alan truly interested in what his son was getting at. Looked at don over his glasses. "Of course I remember,why? Asked Alan with slight hesitation.

Just as Charlie came pushing through the swinging door from the kitchen with a glass of water and a stack of papers.

"Dad, Don" said Charlie

"Hey Charlie" they both said in unison.

"So Don you were saying" Asked Alan as he turned his attention back to his oldest son.

"Look, you are both here and I know I should of told you sooner,but I just did not know how to tell you." Don said in a rush of words then clearing his throat.

Charlie just stood looking at his brother and finally decided that he should say something. What is wrong? Did something happen at work? Are sick? Please,tell us!

Alan who was looking between his two sons. Looked at Don and shook his head and he decided he needed to know what Don was talking about but was not sure he wanted to know. He stood and moved closer to Don and sat down next him on the couch and put a hand on his and said,

"What is it Donnie?" "What do you have to tell us?" "You know no matter what we are here for you?"

Don looked at his father and brother and finally took a breath and Just said it "I asked Robin to marry me three months ago and she said yes." By the look on their faces he could not tell what they were thinking but he continued. "The wedding is four weeks,we moved quick she is having my babies in 6 months." Don still afraid of what the news was going to do them steeled himself against what was coming.

Charlie standing with his mouth opened.

"Dad, are you okay" Don asked

"Am I okay, are you serious you come here with a look on your face, that had me thinking that something was wrong. And you want to ask your old man if he okay." Replied Alan he he leaned over to hug his son.

Charlie just closing his mouth looked from his father to his brother shaking his head to free the cobwebs. Finally taking in what was just said. He looked at his dad and said "babies,did he say babies"

Alan just registering what was said himself looked at his oldest and said "babies Robin is having twins"

Don shook his head side to side looking at Charlie and said "we heard today she is having Sextuplets

three boys and three girls" Don was not sure what to do when his father suddenly lunged at him just as Charlie passed out on the floor.

"Oh good grief dad let me go Charlie just passed out" Don wheezed out.

Hearing his sons words he released him and they both got up and ran to Charlie as they knelt down Charlie started coming to.

"Charlie,buddy you okay there."Dona asked his brother as he helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you say Robin was having sextuplets? Charlie asked.

"Yes, I did" Don replied

"Well, this was not how I planned on telling you, but okay. So you know how Amita has been a little under the weather. She went to the Doctor today and he confirmed it. Amita is going to have triplets.

The ultra sound said they all are boys." When Charlie was done he looked at his dad you had tears in his eyes.

"You to can never do anything like other children can you" Asked Alan with tears running down his face. I have wanted grandchildren for so long and now you give me a baseball team in one day."

.


End file.
